Destino
by AliceUchihaLockwood
Summary: Después de haber escapado de la guarida del Clan del Pie, Karai se hallaba huyendo de Rahzar y Garra de Tigre, en el momento en el que casi fue atrapada, una extraña kunoichi llega para salvarla, ¿Qué problemas se desencadenarán luego? (Mal título ) Basado en TMNT de Nickelodeon
1. Chapter 1

La noche en Nueva York era muy tranquila, demasiada por así decirla... Miwa Hamato, mejor conocida como Karai Oroku, se encontraba huyendo de la guarida del Clan del Pie, huyendo de su "Padre". Haber conocido la verdad de tal forma, en que el enemigo mortal al que juró derrotar era su propio padre... Splinter era su verdadero padre, las tortugas a las cuales quería destruir eran sus hermanastros... estaba confundida.

Aún saltando entre los edificios huyendo de los robo-pies que Destructor había enviado, huyendo de Garra de Tigre y Rahzar, quienes estaban aún tras ella, estaba asustada y sin saber qué hacer, eran demasiadas cosas llegando de la nada... y aún había mucho por procesar...

_**"¿Quién soy realmente? ¿Miwa o Karai? ¿La hija de Destructor o Splinter?"**_

Principalmente eran esas las preguntas que venían formulándose en su cabeza, ya no sabía quién era, ni qué debía hacer... entonces... finalmente había encontrado un lugar para descansar, ahora era hora de pensar en toda su existencia, ese descanso duró muy poco ya que la encontraron nuevamente, la joven kunoichi salió a toda velocidad nuevamente.

¿No habría lugar para esconderse?

¿Un lugar para pensar tranquila?

Entonces...

"¿Un callejón sin salida?" dijo, cuando se iba a dar vuelta, Garra de Tigre apareció, los robo-pies salieron de arriba junto con Rahzar, Karai estaba asustada... "No... Aléjense de mí... ¡Déjenme sola!"

"Tenemos órdenes de llevarte con el maestro Destructor de regreso" contestó Garra de Tigre "O por las buenas o por las malas"

"Pero yo prefiero por las malas" dijo una voz femenina

Todo el mundo dirigió su mirada a una joven de no más de veinte años, hermosa y alta, poseía largos cabellos negros sedosos hasta las rodillas atadas en una coleta, un par de flequillos frente a su rostro, ojos color cafés que marcaba que sería el final si se atrevían a atacar, vestía unos pantalones cortos que le cubrían hasta 20 centímetros sobre la rodilla, un chaleco negro que tenía abierto con el diseño de un abanico rojo con blanco en la espalda, debajo una camiseta negra con una "V" blanca en un costado, unas botas-sandalias que llegaban casi hasta las rodillas. En su cintura colgaba una larga espada choukuto más o menos tres cuartos de su estatura completa...

"Se los diré ahora, déjenla en paz o se las verán conmigo..."

La voz de la joven era firme y amenazante a la par, estaba dispuesta a cumplir con su promesa si así lo quería, tanto Garra de Tigre y Bradford rieron al escuchar tan insólita declaración...

"¿Tú? ¿Una niña peleando contra nosotros?" dijo Bradford "Vete a jugar a los ninjas a otro lugar"

Para el otro momento, sintió cómo un aura asesino invadió el lugar, el olor tan nauseabundo de tal instinto hizo que a ambos les dieran náuseas, Rahzar comenzó a sentirse mareado, empezando a temblar, Garra de Tigre estaba preguntándose qué demonios era eso. El aura asesino provenía de la joven...

"No puede ser..."

Karai estaba confundida, no entendía nada de lo que pasaba, tanto el tigre como el perro-lobo parecían los únicos en saber qué había de malo con esa joven, el aura asesina aumentó, aumentando el pánico de ambos mutantes, antes de lanzar a sus robo-pies, ella lentamente comenzó a desenvainar su espada, para el siguiente segundo había visto expresiones de puro terror por parte de Chris Bradford y Garra de Tigre, la joven cerró los ojos guardando su espada nuevamente, no pareciendo haberse movido de su lugar, estaba equivocada, el siguiente segundo empezó a llover partes de robots, los ojos del par estaban abiertos de par en par...

"Les dije que prefería por las malas. ¿Realmente se creen capaces de estar a mi altura?"

_**"¿Cuándo se movió?"**_ pensó ella

La verdad, se había movido a una velocidad casi imperceptible para el ser humano, si Rahzar y Garra de Tigre se dieron cuenta no fue porque la habían visto, sino porque podían sentirla... el filo de la espada cortando el metal que los androides era tan fina que ella no se dio cuenta, los oídos de ambos animales sí pudieron, aquella joven era un demonio, o algún mutante que no lo aparentaba. El instinto asesino se intensificaba, una sonrisa pequeña, pero llena de malicia se dibujó en su rostro...

"Una vez más... o se van o los mato" amenazó con fiereza pero sin quitar la firmeza en su voz "¿Qué deciden? ¿O la dejan o los uso de juguetes?" definitivamente no estaba jugando

Rahzar se tiró a ella sin decir nada, abriendo sus garras para asestarle un fuerte golpe a la joven bocona, iba a toda velocidad, pero para su sorpresa lo esquivó sin problema alguno, Karai se sorprendió ya que apenas la vio moverse, la joven lo tocó con un dedo el costado del perro-lobo, y como si tuviera la misma fuerza de Splinter al golpear al Rey Rata, lo mandó a volar varias cuadras hasta impactar con toda la fuerza contra una pared.

"¡No permitiré que arruines la misión!" gruñó Garra de Tigre

"A ver lo que tienes gatito"

Lanzando un rugido se tiró sobre la joven, sin ningún problema esquivaba sus ataques, aumentando la velocidad hacía lo que podía para golpearla sin éxito alguno. Rahzar venía con una envestida en un intento desesperado por golpearla, en vez de eso golpeó al tigre.

"¡Perro idiota! !¿Qué crees que haces?!"

"Quería darle a la niña" dijo apuntando donde se supone que debería estar "¿Pero qué?"

"¿Me buscaban?"

Todos buscaron por todas partes para encontrar a la joven flotando en el aire como si nada, literalmente como si nada, ambos gruñeron enojados, Rahzar saltó lo más alto posible intentando dar con la joven, ésta se elevó hasta lo alto, la gravedad tuvo que bajarlo nuevamente, Garra de tigre, al tener un JetPack podía alcanzarla, ni en el aire tenía ventaja... por más intentos de darle un golpe, ella se movía a una velocidad magistral, mucho más rápido que cualquier humano o mutante, no era ninguno de esos...

Justo cuando creía que le daría el tan anhelado golpe, la joven desapareció, dejando una imagen residual suya que se desvaneció con el puño, cuando se dio cuenta sintió un golpe de palma en su pecho. "Esto... no es... posible... no... eres... hu... mana..." fue lo que dijo antes de caer. Rápidamente cayó al suelo inconsciente, el gran asesino del Clan del Pie, derrotado por un punto de presión en el pecho. Karai estaba impactada. El perro-lobo sonreía a ver que él estaba fuera de combate, sin saber que se estaba metiendo más profundo en las fauces del lobo...

"Já, sabía que no eras fuerte gatito, ahora me encargaré de ti, niña"

Antes de poder moverse sintió de nuevo el mismo instinto asesino opresor, no era normal poseer tal instinto, y algo le decía que eso era lo mínimo que poseía... rápidamente comenzó a desesperarse nuevamente, lanzándose con toda la desesperación, ni Oroku Saki era tan terrible como lo aparentaba, la joven volvió a esquivar sin problema alguno. ¿Qué hacía? ¿Jugaba con su mente? No lo sabía, solo sabía que era muy peligrosa... sintió un fuerte golpe de palma en su pecho...

"Tú... no... puedes... ser..."

Ni pudiendo terminar la oración quedó inconsciente, Karai estaba asustada, no podía creer que hubiera alguien más aterrador que Destructor o sus propias pesadillas, la joven se acercaba lentamente, notando que colgaba una cola de mono de su espalda, la kunoichi no sentía nada, jamás había sentido tal miedo, si derrotó con tal facilidad a dos de los miembros más poderosos del Clan del Pie, ni quería imaginarse qué tan bestia sería al momento de pelear contra su padre falso...

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó la misteriosa kunoichi, ella la miró confundida "¿Estás bien?"

"S-sí... gracias..."

La joven le pasó la mano, ella lo tomó, desde un punto de vista lejano, se vio cómo se desvanecieron en un borrón que quedó en el aire por 5 segundos... cuando Rahzar y Garra de Tigre le dijeran a Oroku Saki, se volvería loco...

* * *

><p>Algunos momentos después se encontraban al otro lado de Brooklin, lo más lejos posible de la guarida del Clan del Pie, fuera del alcance de Destructor, Karai aún estaba confundida, mirando al vacío, la joven parecía esperar a alguien más...<p>

"Hmm... aparentemente está ocupado..." dijo la joven "En fin, al menos nos largamos antes de que algo más pasara"

"Si... Oye yo... gracias por salvarme... no sé qué habría pasado si..."

"Te recomiendo que no pienses en ello, siento no haberme presentado antes, soy Alicia, pero me dicen Alice, me especializo en taijutsu, ninjutsu, shurikenjutsu, genjutsu y kenjutsu (1), ¿Y tú?"

"Soy Karai... digo Miwa... digo..." ella solo se golpeó la cara al ver que no sabía qué hacer "Sabes... ni yo se quién soy..."

"Si me puedes decir lo que ha pasado hasta ahora puede que te ayude"

Ella suspiró y se dispuso a contarle su vida desde el inicio, su vida creyendo que Destructor era su padre, el haber descubierto que la persona a la que debía destruir era su verdadero padre, una completa duda existencial, viendo cómo su vida era una vil mentira y debía saber qué estaba haciendo... a qué bando ayudar, si volver con Destructor o unirse a las tortugas para destruir a su falso padre... era una situación confusa...

"Ya veo... ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?" dijo, ella asintió "¿Tú quién crees que seas?"

Esa pregunta confundió más a Karai, no sabía qué responder, ¿Qué pasaría si decía que era Oroku Karai? ¿Sería la respuesta correcta? ¿Si decía que era Miwa? La respuesta era bastante confusa...

"Siendo realmente sincera... no tengo idea... no sé si soy la hija de Oroku Saki... o si soy la hija de Hamato Yoshi... lo siento, no puedo responder a la pregunta"

"Pero yo sí..." ella la miró "Simplemente tú decide quién quieres ser, si quieres ser Karai, o quieres ser Miwa, esa es tú decisión. Yo también tuve ese problema cuando era niña, perdí mi identidad hasta que un amigo llegó para hacerme entender que yo podía elegir quién era... ¿Entiendes lo que digo?"

La kunoichi miró a Alice, aparentemente sabiendo a lo que se refería... "Yo... soy... Yo soy Karai, pero no soy la hija de Destructor, soy la hija de Hamato Yoshi, mi padre falso me crió con mentiras, ahora no me dejaré controlar ni influenciar por nadie... debo hallar a las tortugas"

Alice sonrió por la respuesta "Si esa es tu decisión está bien, mi trabajo por el momento está hecho. Sayonara"

"Espera" ella la miró antes de marcharse "¿Qué pasará luego?"

"Estaré rondando por allí, si necesitas ayuda no hará falta que me llames, siempre estoy en los lugares donde puedo divertirme un poco" sonríe "Nos vemos"

Antes que pudiera decir una palabra, la joven desapareció, ahora le tocaba regresar a las alcantarillas

* * *

><p>Bradford y Garra de Tigre habían despertado nuevamente, ambos recordando haber visto un par de ojos rojos con aspas antes de desmayarse, cuando se dieron cuenta lo que había pasado, se imaginaron el duro castigo que recibirían de Destructor...<p>

...

"¡¿Cómo que escapó?!" gritó un furioso Oroku Saki "¡Son unos inútiles, ahora ella les dirá todo lo que sabe a las tortugas y Splinter! ¡Me darán un argumento válido para que no los mate!"

Ambos tragaron seco, Xever estaba riendo mentalmente por la mala suerte de Rahzar, temerosamente Bradford dijo "Fue... una kunoichi quien la ayudó..."

"¡¿Kunoichi?! ¡¿Qué clase de kunoichi?!" la ira de Destructor era inmensa

"Una kunoichi fuera de lo normal, Maestro" dijo Garra de Tigre "Con un instinto asesino palpable y muy nauseabundo. Era bastante especial porque era demasiado veloz, destruyó a todos los robo-pies en menos de un parpadeo, sabe volar... y aparentemente sabe dónde se encuentran los puntos de flujo de energía..."

"Imposible" dijo "El Juuken (2)... tengan cuidado con ella, cualquiera que sepa el juuken y tenga tal velocidad es bastante peligroso"

"M-maestro Destructor..."

"Váyanse de mi vista antes que decida matarlos"

El par de mutantes se retiró antes de cambiar de opinión, Destructor solo se volteó y miró por la ventana la ciudad completa "Una verdadera maestra del ninjutsu... si logro que se una a nosotros, ni Splinter ni nadie podrá detenerme..." después de eso solo se escuchó una gran risotada maligna

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Hola gente, cómo están? Soy nueva con los fanfics de TMNT aunque soy fan :D digamos que habrán elementos que lo califican de crossover, pero como casi nadie los lee los publico como si no lo fueran ¬u¬ por cierto, califiquen la historia como one-shot por ahora. Y otra cosa, es la primera vez que escribo en el formato "comillas" y no estoy realmente segura si lo estoy haciendo bien xd **

(1) Ninjutsu son las técnicas ninja que todos conocemos, taijutsu son las técnicas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, shurikenjutsu son técnicas donde se usan las armas básicas como las shurikens o kunais para un combate, kenjutsu, como su nombre lo indica son técnicas donde intervienen las espadas, Leo es un maestro en ello, y genjutsu son las ilusiones, donde el usuario que lo controla puede meter en una ilusión a una persona, que puede causar daños físicos y psicológicos a veces incluso irreversibles

(2) El Juuken es una técnica de taijutsu, los que ven el anime y manga Naruto sabrán que es el puño suave, el cual es capaz de cerrar los puntos de flujo de energía de una persona, puede ser mortal si se tocan mínimamente órganos de vital importancia como el corazón, de allí el nombre


	2. Chapter 2

Una hora había pasado desde la persecución, Karai seguía corriendo en busca de sus hermanastros, por así decir para que la lleven con Splinter nuevamente, la kunoichi se encontraba saltando de techo en techo hasta que escuchó voces a lo lejos...

"Oye Leo, ¿te sientes bien"

"Si Mickey... solo no puedo dejar de pensar en Karai..."

"¿Sigues pensando en tu novia?"

"Ella no es mi novia Rafa, recuerda que es la hija de Splinter... si tan solo pudiéramos entrar y..."

"¡Leo!"

Los 4 adolescentes se sorprendieron al verla, ella abrazó a Leo de la felicidad, y digamos que éste se puso nervioso... los otros ni se la creían... Karai abrazando a Leo... en definitiva Rafa tenía a alguien más para molestar. Cuando ella se dio cuenta se separó del ninja, sonrojándose un poco.

"Karai" dijo el líder "¡Nos alegra verte!"

"¿Nos?" preguntó el de rojo "Querrás decir tú Romeo"

Donnie le dio un golpe mientras éste no veía para controlarlo, y luego hacerse del desentendido, para mirar molesto al pobre Mickey...

"Oye, ¿cómo saliste?" preguntó Donnie

La kunoichi les dijo su historia de una manera sencilla para que no sonara tan raro, pero cuando mencionó las habilidades de la misteriosa kunoichi que llegó para ayudarla ninguno pareció creerle, ella dijo que eso ya no era su problema entonces. Sin mucho más que discutir la llevaron a la alcantarilla.

* * *

><p>"Y eso fue lo que pasó, padre"<p>

"Hmm... ya veo..."

Karai le había contado lo ocurrido, el sensei solo quedó pensando, pero aparentemente estaba sorprendido y preocupado... "Una verdadera maestra del ninjutsu te salvó"

"¿De qué está hablando sensei?"

"El ninjutsu que nosotros practicamos es simple taijutsu y técnicas con el uso de armas, por ejemplo Leonardo sabe kenjutsu, el arte de la espada, Donatello con el bōjutsu, o Miwa con tantōjutsu" tomó una pausa "El ninjutsu que aquella joven usa es con el arte del chakra, aunque ya que dijiste que podía volar probablemente era ki, la energía espiritual de las personas"

"Sensei, ¿Es posible usar la energía espiritual de una persona?" preguntó Donnie

"Cuenta la leyenda que anteriormente los ninjas utilizaban el chakra, la mezcla de la energía física y espiritual que se posee. Existían 5 naturalezas de chakra; las más comunes eran las de agua, tierra, fuego y rayo, la persona capaz de fusionar dos elementos era considerado un genio, y a eso se lo llama kekkei genkai (1), mientras que la fusión de 3 elementos es llamado kekkei tōta (2)..."

"Asombroso" dijo Mickey "Imaginen cómo seríamos de asombrosos si podíamos usar eso que dijo el sensei. Lanzar bolas de fuego, controlar el agua, lanzar rayos a todas partes"

El más joven se lo imaginaba con todo y detalles, pensando que nadie del Clan del Pie podría ganarles así

"Llegó un tiempo en el que las guerras lo eran todo, y todos se destruían entre sí. Entonces llegó una persona que le puso punto final al uso del chakra y cualquiera que lo usara vería la muerte. Así que las costumbres de su uso desaparecieron del tiempo, y se dice que intentar usarlo era muy difícil, y el intentar controlar el ki era peor, casi mortal"

La alegría del más joven desapareció al escuchar aquello, Rafa le dio un golpe en la cabeza por hablador y por no escuchar todo lo que decía Splinter...

"Padre, ahora que lo recuerdo, la joven tenía el símbolo de un abanico en su espalda, un abanico rojo con blanco"

El sensei se detuvo sorprendido, perdiendo todo rastro de la serenidad que siempre tenía "¿Cómo dijiste?" se volteó alterado "Hija, dime todas las características físicas de esa joven que te ayudó"

"Ehm, bueno... era muy alta, cabello negro muy oscuro y largo hasta las rodillas atada en una coleta como la de Abril, ojos color cafés, shorts cortos, botas similares a sandalias... una espada chōkuto unos tres cuartos de su altura que tenía colgado en su cintura... una remera negra con una "V" blanca pintada y una chaqueta negra con el abanico en la espalda..."

"Sensei... ¿Por qué está tan alarmado?" preguntó Leo

"Si, no es como si fuera un demonio o algo parecido..." comentó Mickey

"Es similar a uno..." dijo el sensei, los otros miraron extrañados "En la época en la que la guerra de clanes y el uso del chakra prevalecía en Japón, hubo un clan bastante poderoso, el nombre del clan es el Clan Uchiha... era el clan más sanguinario de todo el país, no había clan que se le comparara entonces, y poseían un potente dōjutsu o kekkei genkai llamado sharingan (3)... sus enemigos temblaban cuando escuchaban el apellido Uchiha." Suspiro "Cuando todo uso de chakra había sido terminantemente prohibido, el clan se armó en revuelta e intentó deshacerse de aquel gobierno... pero lo que no sabían era que estaban por desaparecer... las leyendas de sus técnicas son terribles, expertos con las armas y con las técnicas de fuego... hubo un infiltrado del gobierno actual que a la par trabajaba como agente doble. El clan estaba organizando un golpe de estado para evitar lo que ellos consideraban opresión, cuando el informante dio el aviso se le encomendó eliminar a todos..."

Todos quedaron atónitos con lo que escucharon, Splinter reafirmó lo que dijo y continuó "Al principio dicen que se negó, pero dicen que era consciente que si lo dejaba pasar habrían múltiples efectos en cadena. Él no quería hacerlo, pero su lealtad hacia lo que creía correcto lo obligó a cometer la masacre del clan Uchiha (4)."

"Y... ¿Qué ocurrió con él?" preguntó Abril

"Algunos dicen que huyó y se suicidó. Otros que simplemente se fue borrando su pista. Y otros creen que se fue del Japón y se cambió de nombre para escapar de su pasado... la verdad es muy incierto lo ocurrido con él..."

Los cuatro se habían quedado callados al oír la historia del clan... realmente era mucho...

* * *

><p>Yendo con Alice, estaba metiéndose a un apartamento a oscuras, respirando profundamente fue a una habitación para finalmente relajarse, se sentía fatalmente cansada, como si fuera que no durmió en meses, cuando siquiera iba a descansar escuchó una voz...<p>

"Por fin regresaste"

La joven miró hacia donde la voz vino, un hombre alto, rubio con rizos, ojos celestes, voz profunda con un grueso acento británico y un piercing en ambas orejas, camiseta negra y jeans azules...

"Oh... hola Chris..." dijo ella

"¿Dónde estabas?" preguntó

"Divirtiéndome, ¿sabías que hay ninjas aquí?"

"Dices aparte de ti ¿cierto?

"Sí... salvé a una kunoichi de unos mutantes hace como una hora"

"¿Mutantes?"

"Tenían olor al mutágeno de los kraang..." dijo, el hombre ladeó su cabeza y ella contestó "Luego te explico..." ella se acercó a una ventana para sentarse, Chris se acercó a ella y puso su mano sobre el hombro de la joven "¿Crees que podrán devolvernos...? Ya sabes... con mamá... mis amigos... Flint..."

"Hmph... ¿Cuántas veces acabaste en esta situación Victoria?"

"Sabes que prefiero Alice, y si me dicen por mi segundo nombre prefiero que me digan Vicky, y lo sabes"

"No te preocupes, es como si fuera la primera vez que estás en una dimensión diferente a la nuestra. Además, no creo que nada sea difícil para ellos encontrar nuestra ubicación exacta. Estás demasiado nerviosa, mejor disfruta la diversión nocturna que encontraste por ahora y ya..."

Alice sonrió un poco "Creo que tienes razón... es la primera vez que vengo con otra persona que no sea Flint... es la primera vez que rompo con esa rutina..."

"A veces es bueno romper con la rutina, aunque fuera un poco"

La joven volvió a sonreír, el oji-celestes estaba dispuesto a retirarse "Sabes..." dijo ella "Me alegra que seas tú realmente. Pareces un sensei al final de sus días cuando te pones sabio... o estoy exagerando..."

El hombre rió y se retiró, la joven sonrió para continuar mirando a la ciudad y luego hacia arriba, entonces su vista se posó en la torre del TCI, la base kraang...

"Ustedes apestan cerebros con tentáculos... concuerdo que intentarán invadir pronto la ciudad... pero si no me voy antes que comience me encargaré de encerrarlos definitivamente en la dimensión X, junto con el No-verso"

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Hola gente, ¿Cómo van? díganme si les va gustando aunque sea un poco, y conste que avisé en un inicio que tendría elementos tipo crossover**

(1) En el mundo Naruto, el kekkei genkai o barrera sanguínea es un tipo de habilidad que se encuentra en la sangre de un clan en específico y no puede ser copiado, por ejemplo el byakugan (Ojo blanco), el elemento hielo (Hyoton), el sharingan, etc. Aunque hay algunos que son únicos como el elemento madera o (Mokuton), el elemento cristal, etc. Con el tema de que 'no pueden copiarse' suelen haber unas cuantas excepciones, pueden copiarse muchas veces implantándose las células de cierta persona con un poderoso kekkei genkai, el más visto es el ejemplo de Hashirama Senju

(2) El kekkei tōta, o selección de herencia sanguínea, como se explicó antes es la mezcla de tres naturalezas de chakra, la versión más avanzada del kekkei genkai el único ejemplo visto es el elemento polvo (Jinton) de Ōnoki, y a diferencia del primero, ésta puede ser transmitida a otra persona aún sin poseer una línea de sangre

(3) El sharingan (Pupila giratoria) es el kekkei genkai del clan Uchiha, también llamado 'los ojos que reflejan los sentimientos' ya que se requiere una pérdida o emoción fuerte para poder desbloquearlo, la forma más avanzada de estos ojos es el Rinnegan (Ojo de samsara), aunque este último es el más difícil de usar.

(4) La masacre del Clan Uchiha ocurrió por un intento de golpe de estado, Itachi Uchiha, el próximo a la cabeza fue el encargado de hacerlo, mató a todos menos a su hermano menor y luego se exilió, perdió y murió a propósito contra su hermano menor para que éste no descubriera la verdad y regresara a su hogar así no causar una locura. Aunque salió mal ya que su hermano se había enterado después de la pelea.


	3. Chapter 3

Al día siguiente, Abril se encontraba caminando al restaurante de Murakami, el día era particularmente tranquilo, algo curiosamente raro actualmente, considerando los últimos sucesos de la semana... entonces allí estaba, el local del mejor chef ciego japonés del mundo, metió la moneda en la máquina para coger la moneda de la pizza gyōsa.

"Buenos días Murakami-san" saludó ella

"Buenos días Abril" saludó él "¿Vienes por la pizza?"

"Así es"

El hombre comenzó a hacer el platillo que hizo famoso a su restaurante, en ese momento, una joven entró, el cabello negro como la oscuridad del espacio, el cual también reflejaba la luz, unas botas de combate, chaqueta negra, remera roja con bordes amarillos, guantes sin dedos, una descripción bastante familiar para la kunoichi novata, la joven tenía una cara de despreocupación y felicidad, le pasó la moneda de su pedido a Murakami, el hombre puso aquello cerca de su oído, sonríe.

Un sonido se escuchó, el estómago de aquella joven estaba sonando con fuerza, ella comenzó a atajarse el estómago con hambre...

_**"Tengo tanta hambre... puedo comerme lo que sea... incluso la basura..." **_pensaba ella

Entonces un olor inundó sus fosas nasales, ¡La comida estaba allí! Y solo instantes atrás había comenzado... tal vez su estómago le hizo saltearse todo un momento, la baba fluía sin control de su boca, el hambre era estresante para ella, Abril la miraba sonriendo...

"¡Arigato ikitademasu!" exclamó ella juntando sus manos

Su plato era un suculento plato de fideos, agarró los palillos y lo probó un poco, su reacción fue de película al decir que estaba como Mickey la primera vez que probó la pizza, miles de explosiones de sabor volaban por su mente, ella estaba estática por fuera, luego se cayó de espaldas. Abril la miraba confundida, Murakami no paraba de sonreír, podía ser ciego, pero sabía distinguir fácilmente cuando alguien degustaba su comida.

Sin ninguna otra acción únicamente comenzó a comerse aquel plato de fideos como si no hubiera un mañana, para la sorpresa de la kunoichi novata, en pocos segundos el plato estaba vacío... y el hambre aún estaba allí...

_**"Demonios... no tengo me alcanza el dinero... Chris no me quiso dar más..."**_

El sonido de un plato sobre el estante la trajo al mundo, otro plato de fideos estaba allí, suculento para ella, y para sus papilas gustativos...

"Un segundo..." dijo "¿Para mí?"

"No te preocupes" le dijo Murakami "Esto va por la casa"

"¡Arigato! Se lo agradezco mucho" exclamó ella con cierta jovialidad que no encajaba para nada con su edad **_"Menos mal... esto es tan delicioso... Teuchi estaría celoso si encontrara competencia..."_**pensó ella feliz

El sonido de una tabla de madera la distrajo nuevamente, miró en dirección a Abril, gyōsa... aunque lucía diferente para ella, tenía una textura diferente a la tradicional gyōsa japonesa, pero no sabía qué...

Abril comenzó a comer, la joven la miraba con curiosidad, Abril la miró, ella comenzó a comer nuevamente, mirando disimuladamente la comida de la persona a su lado... la pelirroja notó sus ganas de comer, cediendo un poco...

"¿No quieres probar?" le preguntó, ella se comió y se tragó lo que tenía en la boca, eso sí, no le gustaría parecer una interesada, pero no podía evitar tentarse "Es en serio, te lo invito. Por tu expresión veo que quieres probar"

"¿Lo dices de verdad? ¿Tan obvia soy?" preguntó, Abril rió "En fin, gracias"

Ella extendió sus palillos y agarró un poco del plato de Abril, ella lo probó, nueva explosión de sabores, nueva sonrisa del chef japonés.

"Por Kami-sama... esta comida es deliciosa... Teuchi-san estaría tan... celoso... kawaii" dijo la joven

"¿Me dejas probar el tuyo?"

"Bueno... te lo debo creo. No sé si te gusta el ramen por cierto"

Abril solo miró ligeramente confundida, extendió sus palillos y probó un poco de aquellos fideos, estaban ricos, le gustaba...

"Qué bien sabe, por cierto, soy Abril O'Neil"

"¿O'Neil? Una amiga también tiene ese apellido, en fin, soy..."

En ese momento el sonido de un celular interrumpió la charla, ambas revisaron sus celulares, mostrando que era el de la joven el que sonaba, ella contestó con un fastidio tremendo...

"¿Hola...?" contestó "Ah... hola Chris..." dijo "¿Ahora? Pero... pero... ¡Aún no comí nada y tú quieres que regrese!" gritó enojada "¡Por si no lo sabías la comida tarda mucho en cocinarse! ¡Y no es mi culpa que seas muy mal cocinero!" gritó nuevamente "¡¿Ah si?!" pausa "Solo quiero comer... ¡déjame comer algo!" exclamó "Tu hermana..." pausa "Iré luego de comer algo, así que adiós" iba a colgar y luego "¡ADIOS HE DICHO!" y finalmente colgó

"¿Es algo importante?" preguntó Abril

"Ya no hay respeto para la comida" le respondió, comenzó a comer rápidamente hasta casi atragantarse "Muchas gracias por la comida, Murakami-sama" dijo haciendo una leve reverencia

"Vuelve cuando quieras" dijo

"Por supuesto que lo haré" respondió "Ahora voy a ver qué demonios quiere Chris para molestarme"

"¿Chris qué?" preguntó Abril nerviosa, pensando que era conocida de Bradford

"Su apellido es Martin, es mi padrastro y es británico, llegamos a la ciudad unos días atrás. Y bien sabe que odio cuando me interrumpen cuando estoy comiendo" dijo algo enojada "Por cierto soy Alice, nos vemos" y se fue.

Abril se dio cuenta que se trataba de la misma persona que había ayudado a Karai la noche anterior, el chef ciego lo había notado

"¿La conoces Abril?"

"Ella salvó a una amiga nuestra la noche anterior, nosotros no la vimos, ella nos lo contó"

"Podría ser una gran aliada si saben cómo tratarla"

La kunoichi novata sonrió y se despidió, el chef sí que sabía cómo traer la atención de la joven

"Bueno, esa joven parece una glotona, concuerdo en que regresará pronto"

Y así sería...

* * *

><p>La pelirroja había ido rápidamente a la alcantarilla, cuando llegó, Rafa estaba jugando al pinball como de costumbre, Leo estaba viendo <em>Héroes espaciales <em>otra vez, Donnie estaba en su laboratorio, Mickey comiendo pizza, y Splinter estaba con Karai en el dojo, todo el mundo apareció rápidamente tan solo puso un pie dentro

"Hola Abril" dijo Donnie efusivo como siempre

"Hola Donnie, chicos" dijo ella "No sabrán lo que pasó"

"¿Qué cosa?" preguntó Karai

"Karai, ¿Recuerdas a la chica que te había salvado ayer?" ella asintió "Hoy me la encontré en el restaurante de Murakami" todos la miraron confundidos "Lo sé, sé que puede parecer extraño, está aquí con su padrastro, créanme que en un inicio creía que era aliada de Bradford ya que se llamaba igual que él, ella dijo que su apellido era Martin, pero eso no importa, si es una kunoichi tal vez podríamos hacer que nos ayudara"

"Fue lo suficientemente rápida y fuerte para terminar con Bradford y Garra de Tigre" defendió Karai "No es súper rápida, es extremadamente rápida, en un santiamén estuvimos al otro lado de la ciudad, y teniendo en cuenta lo que mi padre nos ha dicho, es una aliada perfecta"

"Miwa tiene razón" dijo Splinter "Si tenemos la oportunidad debemos hacer que se nos una, incluso nosotros juntos no seríamos capaces de derrotar a Destructor... se ha vuelto muy fuerte a la última vez..."

"¿Y cómo se supone que la convenceremos?" preguntó Leo "Sensei, no podemos simplemente llegar y decir _'Hola somos tortugas ninjas mutantes y necesitamos tu ayuda para derrotar cerebros mutantes y un clan maligno que quiere matarnos'_. Es simplemente..."

"Por una vez estoy de acuerdo con Leo" dijo Rafael "Lo que debemos hacer es obligarla a que nos ayude" el bruto pensando con los puños nuevamente

"Rafa, recuerda lo que nos dijo Karai" habló Donnie "Ella derrotó con suma facilidad a Rahzar y Garra de Tigre, difícilmente podemos derrotarlos a los dos juntos, y si ella lo hizo de un golpe quién sabe qué tan fácil le será derrotar a Destructor, más teniendo en cuenta sus otras habilidades"

"¡Ah! qué aburrido" dijo Mickey "Solucionen ustedes qué harán, yo iré por pizza"

El más pequeño del grupo fue por el refrigerador y sacó una pizza congelada, a la pelirroja se le prendió el foco... recordando lo que le dijo Murakami, y la mejor forma de tratarla era...

"Sé cómo traerla"

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en la superficie, la joven estaba caminando hasta el apartamento, algo fastidiada por el hecho de que la llamaron mientras comía, entró pateando la puerta enojada, el estómago aún le gruñía...<p>

"Me llamaste para..." dijo Alice

"Entrenar"

"Y justo cuando tengo hambre... ¿Cierto? Además, ¿No es un poco... no sé... temprano?"

"Sí, ¿No te gusta entrenar? Puede que esta vez me ganes, ¿Tienes miedo?"

La estaba provocando, él sabía que no era muy buena idea, pero era la única forma para convencerla de hacer algo divertido

"¿Miedo yo? Claro que no, pero tengo hambre y es muy temprano" argumentó ella "Además, patear traseros de ninjas, cerebros alienígenas de una dimensión aparentemente casi excluida del universo, robots y mutantes con la arrogancia en niveles totalmente altos, es un entrenamiento mucho más divertido"

"¿Y si vamos a patrullar esta noche, entonces?"

"Ahora sí nos entendemos" le dijo con una sonrisa

La joven levantó la puerta y la arregló, como si fuera que nunca pasó nada, Chris tenía en sus manos un plato con un enorme pedazo de carne, cosa que comenzó a hacerle babear... "No lo cocinaste... ¿Cierto?"

"No, no te preocupes, recuerda que si lo hago el edificio posiblemente estaría en llamas"

"Cierto... En fin, Bon apetite!"

El rubio solo la miró, la joven comía como un cerdo, cosa que le hizo sonreír, algún rato después la joven acabó...

* * *

><p>Esa noche las tortugas salieron a patrullar, al igual que el grupo del Clan del Pie y el nuevo dúo de la ciudad, todos dirigiendo su corrida a un lugar: La guarida Kraang<p>

"Je, ya quiero patear el trasero de esos alienígenas" dijo Mickey "BOOYAKASAN"

"Cállate" le golpeó Rafa en la cabeza

"Ustedes dos compórtense por favor" les ordenó Leo "Donnie, ¿Qué trama el kraang?"

"Al parecer le darán nuevo mutágeno a Destructor... sé que trama algo... pero no sé qué lo requiera"

"Miren" exclamó nuevamente Mickey

Allí abajo estaban Xever, Bradford y Garra de Tigre, los cuatro hermanos se ocultaron para que no los vieran, lentamente empezaron a retirarse para buscar una ruta alterna, para mala suerte un grupo de robopies salieron al asalto, poniendo a todos en guardia...

"Vaya, tenemos a las tortugas esta bonita noche"

Rahzar subió a la azotea, sus dos compañeros subieron también, dispuestos a atacar...

_"Vaya, vaya, ¿Qué tenemos aquí...? cuatro tortugas ninja mutantes, un pez gigante, un perro mimado y un gatito..." _dijo una voz familiar para un par

Entonces apareció, la misma joven que les había causado muchos problemas la noche anterior, la misma persona que les había dado una tremenda paliza y que les había costado mucho la captura de la "hija" de Oroku Saki, esta vez acompañada de alguien más...

"¿Esos son de los que hablabas?" preguntó Chris

"El perro, el gato y los robots sí, las tortugas y el sushi gigante no"

"¿Perro?"

"¿Gato?"

"¿Sushi?"

Las tortugas estaban confundidas y mirándose entre ellos, Donnie llegó rápidamente a la conclusión que se trataba de quien tanto hablaba Karai, también llegando a la conclusión que tal vez era ese su padrastro. El tigre, el perro-lobo y el pescado miraban despectivamente a la joven...

"Chris" dijo ella "Encárgate de los robots y el cara de pez, yo voy por esos dos"

"Mickey, Donnie, vayan por los robopies, Rafa y yo iremos por los otros dos" dijo Leo

"Xever, tú ve por las tortugas, nosotros tenemos una cuenta pendiente con ella" dijo Bradford

"¿Segura?" preguntó él, ella asintió "Muy bien"

"¿Por qué nosotros?" preguntó Donnie

"Solo háganlo" respondió Leo

"No me importa lo que tengan, disfrutaré llevarme el mérito cuando los destruya"

Todo el mundo se puso en guardia, esperando el ataque del otro, Bradford y Garra de Tigre dieron el primer paso hacia Alice, seguidos de Rafa y Leo, Xever hacia Donnie y Mickey junto los robopies para que los hermanos fueran apoyados por Chris...

La pelea había dado inicio


End file.
